Moving Forward
by Haru Closed Count
Summary: There's always a time in life where you'll end up falling for someone. For me, it was with my best friend. But then come the times when life ends. For her, it was after our confessions. And for me, Len Kagamine, I need to keep moving on. One-shot!


******An old one-shot I wrote while listening to Len's Silk. I don't know the English translation, so I thought of a story to go with what I thought the song was about. One day I will do a PV for this story with that song, and hopefully everyone will like this story. ^^ Also includes my two Ocs, Pachi and Aurora and a Surprise pairing in the end! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moving<strong>** Forward**

There's always a time in life where you'll end up falling for someone. For me, it was with my best friend. But then come the times when life ends. For her, it was after our confessions. And for me, Len Kagamine, I need to keep moving on.

We met a while back, back when we were still kids. We were both nine years old (although Pachi still acts like she's five) when we met. I ended up being the crybaby, not her. I don't know why, I just do. Its maybe because I was the one everyone wants to beat up or stuff. Even so, she helped me stand up for myself. Her name was Pachi Hitori, and we became friends the moment we met.

It started out as any normal day; getting to school, doing school stuff, then walking home. Only thing was, each time I walk home, some kids' follow me home, and torment me as we walked. That day, I grew tired of the endless torture that I ran the rest of the way home. But instead of just going inside, I went towards the old tree in the backyard where me and my brother, Rinto, often hang around. Ever since our parents went their separate ways, we haven't seen each other.

So there I was, sitting under the tree, balling my eyes out. That time, I wished that my parents hadn't fought with each other. That time, I wished that Rinto was there with me, trying to cheer me up. While I was listing all things that I wished never happened, that's when she saw me.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw a girl with somewhat short, blond hair and amber eyes, and was wearing the school uniform of my school's rival, Utau Elementary. She looked at me with a worried, and I looked away.

"Leave me alone" I told her, but she didn't. Instead she sat down next to me.

"No" she said stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing, so why don't you mind your own business and leave me alone!" I screamed. But she didn't move an inch.

"My business is making sure you're alright." She told me. "I've heard about a kid in Crypton Elementary countlessly being bullied, and I think it's you're that kid."

"So are you going to torment me, too?" I asked. Surprisingly, she shook her head.

"I'm not like them, okay?" She said. "Your just lonely, and so I'll be your friend. I'll tell you right here, right now."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "When you have a friend by your side, then it doesn't matter if everyone else hates your very existence. If you have at least one person who is willing to stand up for you, then it doesn't matter if nobody else likes you. That's why tomorrow, I'm ditching school for you. I'll stand up to those who even try to lay a finger on you."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, how can I? This girl is willing to ditch school just to be with me. No doubt she'll get in trouble tomorrow, but even so I'm surprised (and happy) that she even wants to be my friend. This reminds me...

"What's your name?" I quickly asked before she could walk away. She looked back at me and winked.

"I know your name is Len Kagamine." She said. "And my name is Pachi Hitori. Anyhow, see you tomorrow!"

Sure enough, the next day, Pachi came to my school as a new student. Utau ended up expelling her yesterday, and now she's coming over here for the rest of the school year. Everyone decided to bully her as well, but Pachi didn't seem to care. From what she told me that day, she isn't alone, so she doesn't care, and neither should I. Both of us ended up being the target for bullies for the rest of the year, and for once, I didn't care. Pachi kept telling me that I'm not alone, and just knowing that made the pain disappear.

* * *

><p>As the years past, the bullying stopped, and we ended up having some friends by the time we reached middle school. Along with my new friends, I ended up getting some fan girls as well. I must say, they are insane with a capital I. They follow me everywhere, and some even bother to ask me out. I politely refused, since Pachi told me that the worst kinds of boys ended up being playboys and flirts.<p>

Not to mention that I already have my eye on someone.

As we grew up, I started acting, well, weird to her. Each time she gets really, and I mean REALLY, close, my face heats up, and my heart starts pounding like CRAZY! Aurora, one of my new friends, (and a close friend of Pachi before I met her) called those moments "Doki-Doki" moments, which ended up annoying me. But no matter how much I try (as well as constant persuasions from Aurora) I couldn't bring myself to confess to her. But it looks like I didn't need to confess when she spoke her thoughts to me one night.

We were on winter break, and we both decided to take a walk in the snow. That time, we were in high school, and my birthday was coming up in four days. We were resting on one of the park benches when she laid her shoulder on mine. Luckily, Pachi didn't see my face heat up.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Len, I been thinking about you lately, and no matter how hard I try, I couldn't get you out of my mind. In truth, I love you more than anything."

When I heard this, I couldn't have been happier. "I love you, too."

I whispered as she fell asleep, and I prayed to God for this moment to never end. But unfortunately, it did, and that was probably the last moment we'll ever spend together.

* * *

><p>The next month, Aurora called me, and said that Pachi was in the hospital. I couldn't believe it at first, but from the terror in her voice, I knew it was too good to be true. In a flash, I ran towards the hospital. Aurora was already there when she called me, and was at the breaking point from completely bursting into tears. She told me the room number, and I went there as fast as my legs could go.<p>

She was on the verge of dying, and considering the panic the doctors were in, they couldn't do anything for her. Standing at her side, I could feel all the pain in my heart ready to burst. I couldn't believe what was happening. Not about to bear it any longer, I closed my eyes.

"It's…alright…."

I opened my eyes and looked at her, stunned. I know she doesn't read the situations she gets herself in, but this is ridiculous! But I also knew that she looks out for others more than anyone else.

"Remember that there are others who need the same help I gave you when we were kids…I'll always be there to help you…..don't forget that…."

* * *

><p>Those were her last words before she stopped breathing, and even then, I could still remember screaming her name out to the world.<p>

For another year, I constantly thought about her. It didn't go back to the way it was before; all of our friends miss her cheerful smile and airheaded-ness, just not as much as me. I completely shut down; I rarely talked, and when I did, I only told people to leave me alone. I was an outcast again, but not the same as before. This time, I brought myself out of the dark by helping someone who was also trapped.

I met her on my way home. She sat by the same tree Pachi and I used to hang around, the same tree that we first met. Anxious I went to her, and saw that she was practically balling her eyes out. It reminded me back then, and I knew what I had to do.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment, before turning away.

"Just leave me alone," She told me. "Everyone hates me, and I know you do too."

"No, I barely know you." I answered, "And you know what?"

She turned to look at me again, and I can't help but say how much she reminded me of Pachi.

"A long time ago, nobody liked me either." I told her. "It was at this same spot that someone told me that if you have at least one person who is willing to stand up for you, then it doesn't matter if nobody else likes you." I reached out towards her. "So let me be that friend."

She thought for a moment before grabbing my hand. "I'm Len by the way." I said, introducing myself to her.

"Rin Akita." She replied, and for the first time, I saw her bright smile, which looked so much like Pachi's.

For the rest of the day, she was with me at the same bench me and Pachi confessed at. That was the same place where we started our relationship as well, and unlike before, we're staying together. We still visit Pachi's grave, though. We can't just stop, she was the girl who brought me out of the dark, and was the same person who helped bring Rin out from the dark as well. With her, we owe her everything, because she taught us to always look on the bright side and keep moving forward.

**Hope you enjoyed! I thought this was a touching story, and it made me cry writing it. T^T Hopefully you all love it. Review your thoughts of this story!**

** -Aurora-chan**


End file.
